This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In radar systems, it is often important to have clear and unambiguous indications of the presence of a target as part of radar images. It is also important to avoid having radar image variations across a radar range. Echo signals received by radar systems often have different signal and noise characteristics. The combination of received echo signals with their varying signal and noise characteristics while avoiding radar image variation across a radar range is a common problem that arises in the signal processing of radar systems.